Confusion
by DESTIELDELENACLACE
Summary: College student Brooke spends her free time going to parties, doodling in the notebook she carries everywhere, and reading books. She never thought the symbols she had been drawing meant something. Until now.


**Hey guys! After finishing my CLACE fanfiction, I wanted to keep writing stories about my fandoms! If you like this story, please leave a review and check out my other fics! Thanks and please enjoy!**

**BPOV:**

Brooke sat in the very front of her college art class, doodling in her notebook. They were supposed to be thinking of some sort of historical project to create, but she wasn't listening. The whole class tuned out, she stayed focused on her book, her pen dragging ink over the bright white paper.

_Symbols. _she kept thinking. _What the hell are these symbols?_

They were in so many different shapes and sizes, none of them showing the slightest bit of familiarity. All different colors: red, blue, black, purple. Brooke squinted her eyes and stopped the pen. She looked up at the teachers desk, who was now grading some other crap.

The other students were either writing in their notebooks, sleeping, or texting their neighbors. She sighed, dropping the pen and massaging her cramping hand. She then ran her fingers through her hair, making the straight blonde strands wavy.

Finally the bell rang, allowing Brooke to collect her books and bag, and rush out the door. The halls were crammed with people, but she soon found the exit sign. Last class of the day, last couple of weeks left.

Rushing to her bike and unlocking it, she jumped on and rode to her dorm building. Balancing the bike with one hand, she grabbed her helmet and strapped it on. She rode slowly, millions of thoughts running through her head, one of which included her birthday party tonight. Finally, after parking her blue bike and hanging up the helmet, she adjusted her backpack and took the stairs to her floor.

Out of breath and feet burning, she opened her door and stumbling in, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Always trying to get a good workout in, especially if it was at the end of the day.

"Lily?" she called, waiting for her roommate to appear. When she didn't, Brooke shrugged her shoulders, dropped her bag and flopped onto her bed. She rested her eyes for a bit, getting her breathing under control.

She finally took out her phone, checking all of her social media networks. After about an hour of replying to a bunch of "Happy Birthday!''s, she grabbed her water and a grain bar, and looked in the mirror. She set down her things and picked up a brush, combing through her hair that tumbled down past her shoulders.

She opened up the food and took a bite, then washing it down with water. Brooke kept a healthy diet for a college girl, and she didn't eat much. Tonight was her 23rd birthday! She was going to a Fine Arts course which helped her reach her goal: becoming an actress. Snapping back into reality, she brushed her teeth.

She then did her makeup, blinking her blue eyes in the mirror. She bit down on her lips, bringing color to them. She phone chimed on the bed and she walked over. The bright screen had another message. She glanced at the clock. Her class had ended at 3:45 and now it was now 5:00. She wished she could take a nap, but it was her party and she had to be there.

Dropping the phone back onto the bed, she kicked off her shoes and strode over the the closet. Opening the doors, she skimmed her eyes over the various colors and prints, finally settling for a dress that Lily got her for her birthday last year. It was simple: skinny straps, black with added glitter, short.

Striping off her clothes and slipping on the dress, she pulled her hair up and turned on the curling iron. While waiting for it to get hot, she selected a pair of black flats and set them on the floor next to her bed.

She then reached for her phone and called her bestie. After two rings she picked up. "Hey! Where are you?" Brooke started.

"After class I went to see Daniel." Ah, Daniel. Lily's boyfriend that hardly ever acknowledged Brooke. But hey, it was Lily's choice.

"Oh, would you hurry please? I am the birthday girl, you can see him later." Brooke teased, walking back into the bathroom and putting the phone on speaker, setting it down to do her hair.

"Fine! I'm coming in a bit to get ready. We still have time." Lily was always so energetic, even more than Brooke, who was now trying not to burn herself while she wrapped her hair around the iron. "Oh, and Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday." she said, obvious that she was smiling.

"Thanks, see ya." Brooke hung up after that, and smiling, continued with her hair. After she was done, she sprayed hairspray and washed her hands. She contemplated a lip color since her eyeshadow was brown loaded with black eyeliner and mascara. She chose a light pink color and applied it.

"6:30." she smiled to the person in the mirror, after checking the time. Just then Lily burst into the room; making her jump as she was embraced in a tight hug.

"You look great!" she said. Considering most people at the dorms didn't really spend too much time getting ready in the morning, Lily always looked great. Her red hair was pinned up already, and she right away started looking for something to wear.

"Thanks." she said. Brooke went over to the jewelry box they both shared and picked out a silver chain necklace and a few rings.

"I LOVE that dress I got you. You're hair looks amazing, by the way." Lily was just full of compliments. Brooke smiled at her as she picked out a green dress with long sleeves and a brown belt across her stomach. Pulling the pin from her hair, the red tumbled down her shoulders like a waterfall.

"Thanks, Lil. You look great too." And wow, she got dressed surprisingly fast and ran a fluffy brush over her powdered face. Her green eyes shimmered as she slipped on her matching heels that made her tower over Brooke. She also applied light eyeshadow and a cherry lipbalm.

"Okay, let me grab my bag and we'll go." Brooke said as she slipped on her flats. She never went anywhere without her bag, even if it didn't go with what she was wearing. Sometimes she'd get the strange urge to write something down, and if she didn't she'd go crazy.

Lily scoffed. "Why? You can't just leave it here? It's gonna make you look bad in front of the cute boys." She then made a kissy face at Brooke and she smiled.

"You," she pointed her index finger at her, "already have a boyfriend."

"So?" they both laughed and headed out the door after Brooke grabbed her bad.

The party they were going to was at some pub a few minutes away, and since it was the weekend, they could go out past dorm curfews. Brooke had a car for going places, but she used her bike to go to and from school. Brooke drove to the place, to find a lot of cars parked outside. She found a parking space and they got out and into the building.

After saying hello to a few people, Brooke got some food. Lily went off with her boyfriend, telling her she would see her later. Brooke just sat down at a booth with some of her art class buddies and chatted a bit. Then, they got drinks and talked and laughed and even danced a little.

After having a few girly drinks, Brooke felt a little dizzy, so she went outside to get some fresh air. After pushing through a crowd that just about pushed her every which way, she finally reached the door and started walking. After slowly walking a few blocks, she sat on the ground and pulled out her notebook and a pen.

She opened it up and just started to draw. She had no idea what the symbols she drew were, but she continued on. She took very little breath, she noticed. Little circles, big circles, different scribbles inside them. Words too, but in some sort of language she didn't understand. Her hand was aching, but something kept pushing her to write, like she needed to know what these things meant. But she had no clue.

_What the hell is going on?_ she thought. After filling up a page, she closed the book, stood up and started walking again. She felt a little more steady now, and thought she probably wouldn't see Lily for a while.

Suddenly, the lampposts lining the street started to flicker. She stopped walking and set her bag down after placing the notebook and pen inside.

After a few moments, a gust of air blew past her, sending her to push her hair out of her face.

She gasped when a person appeared right in front of her. She almost screamed, but her voice was gone. Instead, she took a deep breath. Nobody could appear out of thin air. she tried playing it off, acting like this person had just appeared before her eyes.

"Excuse me, do you need something?" she asked.

"I am an angel. I was sent here to take care of something."

"An angel? Seriously, I think you've had too much to drink. Do you want something?"

The 'angel' nodded and before she knew if, pushed her up against a wall and pulled out a knife. Her eyes widened in surprise and her heartbeat quickened.

His hand was over her mouth before she could scream; he lifted the knife.

"I want to kill you. For many purposes, actually. I'm angry for one. The Winchester's got away from me. Also, you have some sort of crazy gift. You're not a prophetess, or an angel with no grace, nor a demon, so what the hell are you?"

He was babbling, probably crazy. Or drunk, as she had already assumed. _An angel? Angels aren't real!_ she wanted to scream. _What the hell are you talking about!?_

She struggled underneath his grip, but he wouldn't budge.

"You are a danger to the angels in the garrison. You cannot live, abomination." he spat at her.

She swallowed back her fear and watched as he lifted the knife higher and brought it down. She waited for the pain, but it never came. Because right before her eyes the man burst into pure white light and vanished, leaving a different man a few feet from where he was standing.

She stared in wide-eyed horror as he took a step forward. She pushed herself off the wall and started running. She turned a corner and kept running, her body pumping full of adrenaline. She let out a scream when the man appeared again before her, holding her bag. She had to force her legs to stop moving before she ran into him.

"I believe this is yours." he said in a deep, gravelly voice. He had deep blue eyes and dark, short hair. He wore a long tan overcoat that went past his knees.

Hands shaking, she took the bag out of his hand.

"Thanks. I-I better go now..." She turned to leave but he appeared before her again.

"Look, I don't know what the hell is going on, or how you're doing that, so please leave me alone."

He nodded. "I understand you are confused, but I need to come with me, Brooke."

"There's no way in hell I'm going with a complete stranger anywhere. I'm probably going to wake up any time now." She thought she had passed out at the pub or had gone home even. Surely Lily would have called, right? Right then her knees gave out. She didn't hit the floor because the man caught her.

"Damn alcohol." she mumbled.

He picked her up in his arms and she leaned her swimming head on his shoulder. And suddenly they were somewhere else. She really did believe she was asleep and about to wake up. She kept her eyes closed, but light made her open them.

"Who are you?" she asked. If she was already kidnapped, she might as well ask.

"Castiel. I'm an angel. As the other man told you, you are dangerous." He was about to set her on her feet, but she protested.

"You kidnapped me, you get to carry me."

"I did not kidnap-." he started, but was cut off as two men walked in through a door.

"Hey Cas, Bobby went to grab some-." one of them suddenly stopped talking and pointed at her.

"Who's that?"


End file.
